Horror at the Brownstone
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: A demon with crocodile eyes and shark teeth as she started to take control at the brownstone and that's when horror begins. WARNING: Swearings and Blood.
1. Mila: horrible looking demon

Hello to all of you this is the redone version of _Horror at the Brownstone_; as you guys see there's _french_ words in there but to help you here's the french words translated in english:

_Conneries_ means bullshit, _malade mentale_ means mentally ill, _visage_ means face; well visage can say it in english too- and not least «_à eux même_» means themselves.

Original creation in January 2011- which was completed the same month and year; the **updated** version is in June 2012. Hope you like the **updated** version. Oh and I do not own _Class of the Titans_, Brad GoodChild does (he WAS the creator of _Class of the Titans_!)...

* * *

Atlanta has awoken in a bad start, she had a feeling that something was right but she must be having an illusion so she continued to wake up and as she got she fell on the floor because she tripped on her covers, "Ouch!"

A knock was heard on her door as she had some fear in her eyes, has she awoken someone that _early_ and if so she has felt guilty for waking up that person and she rubbed her behind and stumbled until her door and has opened it and saw Herry stand impatient as he tapped his foot and has raised an eyebrow as he said "You alright Atlanta, I've heard you got hurt in your room." And that made Atlanta blushed as she apologized for having waking him and once more Herry raised an eyebrow, "Why apologizing to me. I was awaking in that glorious _early_ morning."

"For real?" asked Atlanta as she twirled her hair with a finger, her hair now reached the end of her neck. She has looked at Herry who was smirking. "You're like my brother to me… a fourth brother- still… wait did you say _early_ not a long time ago?"

"Yes, that's what I said- were you dreaming of getting married to Archie again?" he has laughed as Atlanta had her cheeks tinted in red and slapped her face with her two hands as she muttered, "Will you shut up about this, Herry."

Then she let him in as she turned to her calendar as she suddenly felt unhappy at seeing which day it is, she has turned back to Herry as she felt like crying and sighted sadly, "Herry… you know how many years we haven't seen our families?"

"Yeah, you don't need to tell me Atlanta." Herry felt like he wanted also to cry due he misses his family so much and he quietly whispered:

"Three years of this, the last time I was I've seen my parents and little sister was when she was born, she was born nine months after Cronus has send hatred to all of us… except for Jay that is." He was rocking himself slowly as a tear trickled down his cheek and Atlanta placed a hand on his broad shoulder and she sight, "Yes and tomorrow is April 16th where it will be my eighteenth birthday but I really wanted to celebrate my first year of adult hood with my parents and three brothers."

"Hey at least you've got your boyfriend and your friends to celebrate this." This was a very nice thing to support her and yet she knows this is true, they will always be there for each other no matter what. "First of all we can invite them here… except we never had the time until now because Cronus is defeated once and for all."

"By the way which time is it?" she has asked as she yawned. Herry pointed to her clock alarm as he did a fake cough: it was _6:30am. _Atlanta slapped her forehead as she mumbled as her eyelids felt heavier by any minute now and Herry has chuckled as he helped her go in bed and he has said in a teasing way, "Hope you'll dream of your boyfriend with nothing on him."

"Oh shut the hell up, I am in no mood to listen to your _conneries_." Then she was off to dream land which she later has awoken up at _9:00am_ where she saw Archie sleeping next to her as she gasped and that made him stirred and turned a little to her as he smiled, "Hi Lannie, slept well?"

She laughed as she hugged him tightly. "You bet I did, I've had the most terrific dream about you, that we slept in the same bed and that the others were'nt living with us but what was weird is that I was a little fat."

"Well that sounds interesting I have dreamed the same thing, probably Theresa doing it to us- you know drama queen and her predictions?"

"Oh shut up Arch she _isn't_ a drama queen," laughed Atlanta as she shoved him a little and he muffled an "ouch" and Atlanta grinned. "Want to go to breakfast before the others get suspicious?"

"Why not." Then they walked in the hallway as they saw Neil jogging in the other direction to go to the bathroom as Atlanta shouted to him, "Hey Neil going to take a shower?"

"You bet girl, a guy like me needs to be cleaned." Then the couple has rolled their eyes as they went downstairs to eat.

* * *

They were listening to the sixth season of _The Simpsons_ and the episode was named "Lisa's Wedding" as Herry has entered with a glass of orange juice and sated on the couch watching it but then the electricity went out and they have both groaned in desperation as they wanted at least finished the episode. They have heard Neil yell in anger, "What the hell has happened I'm not even done completing drying my hair."

The others groaned but Jay still remained calm as if he knew what he was planning next. "Who wants to go see what's up there?"

No one said a word as they just backed a little and Neil who has arrived with a towel wrapped around his body has strictly refused to go outside… especially if the electricity is out and Jay has scowl in frustration knowing the answer that it will be him that will go and check it out. As he grabbed his hair to make it as a ponytail (his shoulder was now passed a little his shoulders) and in annoyance crossed his arms and marched upstairs and passed four of his friends and _his_ bedroom and was now outside where the umbrella and the chairs were but he didn't find anything weird so he just fixed the electricity cords that were in the panel, he slowly turned around to leave he has met with something he'll never forget…

* * *

The others were watching were watching the last bit of "Lisa's Wedding" until they have heard Jay falling down the stairs as they saw him trembling with fright but something was wrong he was mumbling in a sort of language that none of them knew and Theresa placed an reassured hand on his shoulder, "Jay what have you seen for crises sake and stop talking like an alien- what have you seen?"

He didn't response as continued to go crazy and talk alien as a vision was hit and she fell backwards which Herry caught her in time with those wide-eyed eyes. "Oh god- he's _malade mentale _for good we can't place him back like he used to be, a demon with crocodile eyes and with shark teeth has made him be… _like that_."

A drool has scrolled down from his damped lips and his eyes went backwards as the others except for Neil cringed at Jay's position and Neil simply rolled his eyes out and said "Cheese's I don't know what's his problem but he's so acting immature!" and that has received him a couple of murderous looks from his friends as he simply ignored their looks.

"Herry you more than welcome to bring Jay upstairs in his room, this is the only thing we can think of unless the others knows a better plan." As Theresa said with remorse and fights back the tears, she has sighted as she took a look at everyone's faces: only shock was written in their faces. Herry has agreed and went to carry Jay up to his room and as they couldn't hear his "alien" talking Neil has turned suddenly to a mirror that was hung up in the living room and saw a face of a demon with crocodile eyes and shark teeth and the _visage_ has made him back away but accidently bumps into Odie as he angrily turns to him as he hissed, "What's the matter man, can't stand seeing yourself anymore?"

"No but- did you guys see this…" as he was going to continue but was interrupted by Herry's big loud noisy footsteps coming down stairs to join them and he asked with curiosity, "What 'Did you guys see this…' Neil? Are you going insane like Jay or what?"

"No but I saw that horrible creature- or demon or whatever that her boyfriend have seen- in that mirror." As he pointed to the mirror where there was no face, he was going to turn into some place safe with a pale face but both Herry and Archie whacked him in the back of the head and scowled at him, "Where the fuck do you see the face of the _demon_ thing? It's not there!"

"Buts…" has said Neil as he shakily raised a finger but was denied with five of "NO BUTS!" as he shakily wiped away his tears and gulped down and with that he stared at them with hatred and went upstairs which was the last time that the others saw him alive.

* * *

Neil was crying softly in his room, crying for one hour and yet he felt so abandoned by his friends, the only ones who had he confident in them and was now looking up at the ceiling and angrily muttered to himself, "Yeah right… they are not friends at all- they- why don't they believe me?"

"Because they think that your nuts my love," has answered a familiar voice and he has now stared at that terrible creature, her glowing yellow crocodile eyes flashed at him as her shark teeth has smiled and has continued with her French accent, "May I introduced myself, my name's Mila and you are ready to go in _Elysian Fields_."

"What- no I am so not ready- I belong in this world." Neil backed a little from her who was extremely scared of her who felt his knees going to buckle in any minute.

"Why your friends don't believe you and you haven't seen your family since three years- the years that you were battling Cronus." Laughed Mila as her long black hair that was all curly shook when she moved and the rest of her was all dressed in black: mini skirt, a short halter top, black high-heels and make-up, she was now eyeing the perfect copy of Narcissus. "But my do you ever look like your ancestor with that hair…"

"Get away even if you're sexy." Neil has warned Mila as she continued to laugh, Neil has forgotten that his bedroom window was open and he finally realized as he stopped and Mila simply hissed teasingly as Neil also realized this was the end for him as he only had one option: battle for his life. And then it was mistake because you see Mila was too fast for him and she has strikes him with a large knife and that's when Neil has screamed while the others was bloodcurdling at him, "That's enough Neil stop acting like an imbecile!"

"You see Neil they don't give a shits about you all they care is… _à eux memes_." Mila has said as she stabbed him one last time as Neil muttered "I'm sorry to my family for not…" but then she has deepened and she has stopped as she saw him staring at her with those tinted blue eyes.

* * *

"Neil come on, open that fucking door!" Archie screamed while he and Herry has pounded against Neil's door and Odie just rolls his eyes off and decided to help them by kicking the door and it was now the girls turn to roll their eyes as they muttered "Idiots" low so the guys couldn't hear them and the door has finally crashed and they've seen Mila sitting on Neil's body that was covered in blood and some of it was around them while they saw Neil's face was pale and his lifeless eyes were staring coldly at them and she smiled evilly as she disappeared in thin air.

"No… Neil." Theresa has said with tears rolling down her cheeks and then here appeared Hera, Chiron and Aphrodite who just glared at them for treating Neil like shit instead of treating him as a friend. Chiron and Aphrodite who was weeping has left which has made Hera speak in a brusque voice, "So have you met the young girl who got killed here twenty years ago am I right- and don't ask me stupid questions: Mila was killed by a random guy that just went on killing that poor girl and was transformed into a demon."

"Please Hera tell us what to do- she has killed Neil and she has made Jay insane." Panicked Theresa as her eyes went wide with fear and Hera angrily has finally snapped in a harsh tone:

"This isn't my concerns it's _you guys_ that has her not _us_ so I am sorry to tell you this but I'm afraid I am- we are no help at all." And with that she has left the five ex-heroes wondering what will happen next.


	2. Visiting their Families

_Voila!_ Here's the second _redone_ chapter: hope you guys will like it; it took me nearly one week or more to redone the second chapter so... hope you like it- oh by the way _visage_ and _malade mentale_ was already mention in the previous chapter while _merde_ is shit/crap in french and _jeunes adults_ is young adults in french just to let you guys know; I'm a little obssesed with putting _some_ fench words in an english story... hehe.

* * *

"Why did my son, my _only_ son die so young and beautiful?" asked Kathy Bashton as she suddenly stared at her son's grave as she had her arms wrapped around her nine year-old daughter Melanie and Mike was just blowing his nose with a tissue as he had problems taking his eyes off the grave and within seconds he has really broke down and cried. The parents and the little sister was so emotional that Theresa came to them as she placed a reassuring hand on Melanie's shoulder and that made Melanie gasped out loud as she smiled weakly but cried a little afterwards.

"Your brother was a friend of us and- you are more than welcome to visit us anytime you can even treat us as a sibling as if you want to." Theresa had a sympathy smile as she hugged the little girl and soon the girl's crying has stopped as if Theresa made her feel better.

"For real- I can do that?" asked Melanie as if it was a joke but to the looks of it she knew that Theresa was sincere and Melanie grinned as she thanked her and then nodded to the other four as Jay couldn't leave no more his room or the brownstone because he was too ill in the brain to come out. The guys and Atlanta came to Melanie as Herry picked Melanie up gently as she laughed and then the rest has laughed as they left Neil's grave in peace.

* * *

"Now let me check on that boyfriend of mine," has said Theresa to herself as she was skipping slowly even though she has lost a friend but then her horror came when she saw that Jay was now a half beast and half human as he had a tongue sticking out hungrily and she has weakly walked forwards him but her eyes were wide, she suddenly stopped right in front of the no-longer looking Jay and placed a hand on his fury shoulder "My Jay you have changed so much… we lost Neil and then you? Not now… why now?" but the half-beast and half-human didn't response back but continued to speak as her eyes started to blur with the tears she's fighting right now. "If only that stupid vicious bitch hasn't made you like this- well we would have had a happy ending but because of her we can't."

She has let two drops of tears down on the floor as a fury finger has wiped the tears she had in her face and with that she has leaned on him as he instantly bit her arm as she yelped in pain and then Mila has appeared from nowhere, "Now Terri you should let him go- kill him with the gun I am giving you and if you don't well… let's say it will be terrible and plus he'll be more dangerous if you don't kill him."

"If you say so, I don't want the others to be in danger." Then with tears she has pulled the trigger as she everything else has turned black for her and then a few hours later when she has awoken she heard the rain as she realized her arm was wrapped in a bandage but she looked outside and it looked quite gray.

She has walked down the stairs quietly not to wake the others up and she has started to smell… _food_ and with that she slowly opened the fridge as she started to eat mostly everything until the room was no longer dark and she suddenly stared at the one caused the brightness and saw her four friends mouth open and with that she hissed at them before continuing to eat.

"Oh shit- I think that Jay infected her." Odie started to grow in fear and if she will one day will take a bit of them. The others rolled their eyes skyward as they knew already the answer.

"Hey listen to the bright side she's as worse as Herry when it comes to food," said Archie as he slipped his glasses back on his face after he was done cleaning them. "Which means he won't eat the whole fridge once more: Theresa has beaten him to it."

"You're right on this." Herry said absent minded as he now realized what he has said and glared as he did the fighting position, the others were laughing, "That was not cool, Arch."

"Well he's right about this, you've done it SO many times that no one can't even count how a lot of times you have done this" pointed out Odie which Atlanta and Archie snickered and Herry pretended to be hurt and crossed his arms, "Yeah… but still you shouldn't have point that out."

"Whatever." It was a lame response as that made Herry angry and his knuckles went white as he has escaped a loud growl as he afterwards snarled:

"Not _whatever_ Jay and Neil have died while Theresa is going _malade mentale_ so right now I am in no mood."

"You're so right about this- and Theresa needs to go somewhere else before she hurts someone." The voice sounded like Persephone's and everyone turned to that similar voice as it _was_ Persephone who held a sad face as she knew she was right and walked in front of her young pupil as the queen of the underworld has entered Theresa's room while the young descendant of Theseus was fast asleep and tried to see if she was now… still with them and she wasn't- she isn't…

"I've tried to connect with her but she can't correspond anymore- her visions are all messed up and nonsense and even… she talked in an alien voice while she was asleep." Tears have cascaded down Persephone's cheeks. "We can no longer do anything to save her."

Then suddenly there was a knock on the front door and they all jumped out of their skins as Persephone has stayed cool and then with that she stared at Atlanta as she mentioned her to open it and Atlanta has sighted as she knew if she wouldn't obey the queen of the underworld she knew it wouldn't go pretty so she had to obey her, Atlanta was still hesitating but she shakily took a deep breath and opened the door as it revealed Neil's family smiling back at her and she sight in relief.

"Hi Atlanta, how do you do?" asked Kathy as she looked more freshen up than two days ago when they were in front of Neil's tomb.

"Oh I'm very well and so are the boys- but Theresa isn't well anymore." They have heard Theresa screaming in an alien language and hear her eat as she burped which everyone made a face at this inappropriate behavior in Theresa. Then Mike has entered as he shook his head, "Well looks like we have to send her in the mental hospital that my sister works at."

"Which mental hospital does your sister works to?" asked nervously Persephone as if she didn't trust this guy and Mike has cleared his throat as he tried to do his best smile he ever could but failed as he said in a casual way, "Michigan."

"Well it's settled she shall be going there and away from New Olympia- I mean I care for the citizens in Michigan but Theresa will be locked up so… she won't hurt those Michigan people." Persephone has said as she placed a hand on her hip while she looked at her nails, a thing that Neil and Aphrodite would do.

"She sure will be." Then he went to call his sister as Kathy walked closely and as if she was leaning to her and whispered, "How are you doing, Persephone?"

This has paid attention to the four _jeunes adultes_ as they had their mouth open and their eyes were wide and asked to themselves in their heads: _How does Kathy knows about Persephone?_

Persephone has read their thoughts as she simply said "It's a long story." Then the four ex-heroes didn't put more into details and then within hours after that the guys has locked up Theresa in her room the nurses and doctors has arrived to take her away for good and to be in the mentalist hospital in Michigan. Hera had showed up as tears have glistened down her cheeks and she knew it will get quite worse in the future but she didn't tell anything.

"Now children I think visiting your families will make you feel better, to forget the loss of your three friends: two of them dead while one in a mental hospital." Then she once vanished in thin air leaving tears fall on the wood floor. That has made the four of them cheer as they jumped and they went to pack right away.

* * *

"Granny, you know you are more than welcome." Herry was looking straight ahead of him even if they were on a bumpy road and somewhere in the country. Herry has called Granny to let him know if she wanted to come with him by visiting her daughter, his mother who had the best "motherly" smile he ever saw.

"Now Herry tell me when on the world of crap will you ever cut that hideous shoulder-length hair of yours and cut it like it used to be." Granny was scowling at him and afterwards simply rolled her blue eyes at him while he was shivering as he smiled nervously, "But Granny those kind of hair is cool."

"Oh who cares, some other people think it's cool and I've said the same thing to your uncle when he was about sixteen or fourteen- can't remember exactly which time but still it's ridiculous and I command you to cut this down." She was now complaining and see if he finally agreed with her but his stare was just blank but she had a feeling she has hurt him deeply as she finally said, "Look I'm sorry my boy for hurting you that badly about that hideous hair- your uncle has left the house immediately after I've told him and for three years he hasn't talked to me and I don't want you to…"

"Granny I'll never do that to you and you know this." The response was firm and they have arrived at their destination and now they were out of the truck as he saw a woman who weighed about 220 pounds as she was holding a baby in her arms was sitting on a swing that was on the front porch, the woman looked tired and pale while the baby was quiet. Granny and Herry has exchanged glances as if what was going on but the descendant of Hercules hasn't recognize the woman. "Err- Granny who is this woman?"

Granny slapped him in the back of the head as she afterwards grabbed his ear, "Herry! How dare you it's your mother, who else do you think it's supposed to be!"

That has taken his realization that it _was_ his mother and with that he has turn pale and a tear has rolled down his cheek as he whispered, "Mama, what have you done to yourself?"

Then with that he dashed quickly to his mother as he hugged tightly not and not _too_ tight to hurt his little sister and has whispered in her ear "Oh mom what have you done to yourself, why did you had to do that to yourself?" and then Carole has quickly grabbed gently her son's _visage_ as tears has fell on her pale cheeks as she suddenly cried, "Oh why my son did it took you so long to have returned to us- is Cronus finally in _Tartarus_."

"Yes mom he is- I'm so sorry I couldn't visit sooner." Cried Herry as he buried his face on her left shoulder where he now realized he almost forgot the baby… his sister, he has turned to see the baby who was staring at him blankly with her dark brown chocolate eyes and he bend down just to face her and he softly stroke his sister's cheek, "Oh Patricia my sweet little sister look how big you've gotten and without me… your big brother."

The baby's face lite up as she reached her arms to her older brother and Herry laughed as he picked her up and threw her in the air as she laughed with glee but he has stopped as he questioned about his father: "Where is he, still driving some trucks?"

That made Carole glare at her mother. "Mommy, you didn't tell our boy that his father was killed in a truck accident in Alaska two years ago?"

That has made Herry fall on his knees and cried as he snuggled his little sister as he whispered "No… dad." And he took a glance at his little sister as she wiped his tears... she has tried and he helped her erasing them with her hand and he kissed forehead and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Patricia I'll be there for you- from now on I'll be there for you and will always be."

Carole and Granny has hugged him and Herry had fresh tears fallen down on his cheek as he said to his mother, "Mom I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you guys but now I'll sure be there for two of you, I'll be sure of this. Mom I can see you aren't feeling well at _all_."

"Your right honey I'm not- I've got some sort of sickness but I don't know what is it." Then once more Herry has wept for his mother as suddenly Granny has joined him.

* * *

"Kate? You here…" called out Archie to where he house that his older sister and her husband Julian owns. There was some portrait that he hasn't remembered being there such as Kate and Julian's wedding, his nephew's birth and other events that he hasn't remembered at all. Now he felt terrible and he blames for his absence to Cronus and he looked them with remorse… those unremembered events were pain to his eyes.

"Archie is that you?" asked a voice right behind him and he suddenly turned to his brother-in-law which Archie smiled weakly to him and hugged him tightly which Julian was now confused at this _hug tight_ but didn't ask him further more as they separated their hug a little boy with black hair with dark green eyes has entered the hallway and Julian has smiled, "Joey meet your uncle Archie, your mother and I talked a lot about him to you."

Joey nodded and shyly went to Archie and with a little smile Archie has picked him and tickled his nephew's chin as he and Joey laughed while some footsteps has entered the hallway and then that's when Archie's eyes went wide and his mouth has dropped, his sister has gained weight in the front and he sadly said, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Arch I tried but you were always busy." The answer from Kate felt like a hammer hitting on his head, in another way he hated more Cronus than before but he swing a little his nephew as he giggled. "Since those three years I don't remember that you wore glasses and dyed back your hair to black."

"Well I've been wearing glasses for nearly one year and ½ so you can guess my hair has returned to its normal hair color since two weeks now." _Lame you are Archie Reynaldo Anderson_, the voice in his head had said, _your sister was awaiting your call- to talk to her but you didn't seem to care to be away from her for three years_. _Oh shut up!_ Has thought Archie trying to ignore the voice, _nobody asked your opinion and it's not your fucking business_.

"Now Kate how many months are you at now?" he asked as he placed his free hand on her stomach and started to message it as it suddenly calmed Kate while the baby did a hard kick.

"Sixteen weeks. Four months." Simply said Kate as she was proud of having another child, she did yelp after the baby has kicked and Archie has yet messaged it again as he afterward and bend down to talk to the baby as he smiled "Stop hurting your mother so bad- I love you kido." And then went up as he brightly smiled at his sister but then he saw her face wasn't smiling while he turned to Julian who too wasn't no longer smiling and Julian simply said, "I'm going to take Joey upstairs." And he left the Anderson siblings alone and Kate told him to come with him and they sated in the same sofa as she hugged him with tears in her eyes, "Oh Archie mom and dad has went in a car accident last year and ever since they are in a hospital in a legume position…"

That has made Archie cry as his glasses entirely slipped off his nose due the tears he had falling on his nose and splattered on his sister's back shirt, he has heard his glasses falling on the wooden floor and the two of them has cried together for first time in three years… since their older sister's Alexandra's department for the convent somewhere in the world.

* * *

Odie Boyd has just entered his house while he thought it was empty but then he heard noises in the backyard in the glorious night of Quebec City and he sighted with relief just to hear them and has entered the backyard, carefully he opened the door and he saw his parents and sisters looking at the beautiful dark sky while a shooting star has just gone by and he has wished he will always be with his family from now on but then he has forgot something and went back inside and then a baby started to cry in the living room. He quietly went in the living room and saw a playpen and inside was a baby who already saw him coming towards her and she smiled nervously as she reached for him and he has laughed, "You're a good baby, you already know I'm your uncle."

The truth was that three years ago his older sister Margaret has text him that she was awaiting for a baby and he finally has the chance to meet her, she was now in his arms as he smiled brightly to her. The baby was giggling and with a smirk he has opened the door and that has finally caught attention to the Boyd family. He hasn't really changed much except had now a thin bear and his afro hair now reached the shoulder blades but still had the tinted green glasses with a burgundy jacket with a white t-shirt underneath the jacket and now heighted 5'9 and ½, the rest of it was the same that he looked like three years ago and then he saw his mother cry with joy as his father gave him a thumbs up while Margarita his little sister hugged him by the side where there wasn't the baby and as his older sister she went to hug him as she cried.

"Oh my sweet little brother what had happened to you?" sobbed Margaret as she kissed the top of his head and with a smile Odie has explained to her that it was a very long story but he did saw his mother smirking at him while she mouthed "Defeated Cronus as I can see." And that made him in shock as he thought: _How on the world does she know about Cronus?_

His mother mouthed back later as she giggled quietly and approached him as she whispered "Will tell you later my boy." And then hours has seemed to passed as the little infant was sound asleep on Odie as he was still rocking her and there was just him, his mother and older sister who was smiling at her brother and her daughter as she realized she has forgotten to tell her brother her daughter's name, "By the way Odie her name's Arica."

"Arica hey… such a nice name for a little girl" he has said while the infant was stirring but wasn't awaken and still slept soundly on her uncle's chest. Then that's when Stephanie has explained everything to him of how she and Margaret knew about this and yet he was amazed by this.

"Wow so this really what explains it all." And then he took a glance at Arica as he snuggled her and he has kissed her forehead. "You're my sweet little niece Arica and that I'll always love you no matter what happens I'll be there for you."

* * *

"Darn why Canada does seems so far away from New Olympia." Atlanta has said to herself as she has entered home in a very late night while her parents and brothers were fast asleep and she tiredly reached her room without doing any sounds and when she was in her pajamas and went under the covers her heart was pounding wondering what will her family say when they'll see her and her PMR has rung as she saw that it was just the alarm that has rung not the guys and she has grumbled as she went to take a shower and got dressed as she got quickly downstairs before anyone else could so with that she went downstairs…

When she has heard footsteps coming down she leaned closer to the wall to see who it was and it was her mother going in the kitchen with her messy brown hair flowing down behind her back and suddenly Atlanta has come in with her casual way but with a mischievous grin, "How is my lovely mom doing?"

That had made her mother scream in surprise as she turned her full body to Atlanta who still grinning and her mother hugged her tightly as Atlanta's father rushed in without his glasses, he accidentally bumps into the wall as he said in a panicky voice, "Gail are you alright… are you hurt…"

"No Aaron I am not but next time go put your glasses on before you could _really_ hurt someone." Sighted angrily Gail as she threw her arms in the air and then her smile has returned as she once hugged her daughter. "Oh my only daughter you came back to us!"

"Yeah and right after my birthday how beautiful." Teased Atlanta as she helped her father on a chair and that made Aaron turn to stare at her.

"Dang you daughter you should've had called at least."

That had received a whack on the head by his wife who gave him a cold stare, "Next time darling say 'hello' before you ask those kinds of questions to our baby girl."

"Sorry dear… right so my little princess where have you been all this?" asked Aaron who was eyeing Atlanta suspiciously. That had made Atlanta groaned, "Mom… dad don't call me anymore nicknames anymore I'm eighteen now it's so babyish."

"Sorry dear but you will always be our little girl- our only daughter we ever had." And she has sighted as she went back to cooking. Then her two younger brothers bolted right into the kitchen as Alexander gave his father his glasses, "Dad you forgot your glasses once more." And that made Miguel snicker quietly from behind him as Aaron has rolled his eyes skyward and both boys suddenly stared at Atlanta as if she was an alien and Atlanta waved in their faces. "Earth to Miguel and Alexander, it's your sister who's speaking." Now that made them snapped out of it and jumped on Atlanta as they laughed. They were happy to see each other again as Atlanta was also laughing but something has made her look everywhere as she questioned: Where was Anthony, she has not seem him.

"You're wondering where's Anthony, dear?" questioned Gail who saw that her daughter was turning her head a little. That made her father and brothers gasped in shock and Atlanta just raised an eyebrow as she thought, _what is dad, Miguel and Alexander's problem, why they're in that state in a sudden?_

"You didn't see your brother's wedding picture, he and Melina are married now and they have baby girl named Alexia." That has made Atlanta fall on a wooden chair as she held a shock expression. Her brothers patted her hand as tears slowly has went down her cheek as she thought, _curse you on this Cronus I shall make you pay for ruining my life!_

* * *

One week has passed since they left their homes and returned to the brownstone in New Olympia and they all felt gloomy not because they've returned to the brownstone but they have missed all those precious events or not being there for their family- yes Granny is also gloomy but returned to her house which at first she didn't want to leave her sick daughter alone with a baby but Carole has told her to return with her grandson and sadly Granny nodded and left.

When they have approached the door there was a note on the door, Atlanta has snatched it up and started to read it out loud:

"_We are very sorry to tell you this but Miss Theresa DeForest has died in the mental hospital of Michigan: she has committed suicide in the shower and we don't want you to have more details about it but we can sure tell you that it was a painful death. We probably as well burned her body because it is too terrible to show the body in public- but please inform her family._

_Thank you for your cooperation, the people at the mental hospital in Michigan._"

That has made Atlanta turned to the guys as they had their eyes widen and their mouth dropped open as they couldn't believe it, but Atlanta could have swear they were already starting get frighten and they had a feeling that Mila had to do something with this- just the same she has killed Jay and Neil in a way…

"Oh _merde_, that's it one of us will die soon- I'm sure of it." Tears have escaped Atlanta's eyes as they went in the living room to do a group hug- a group of four people. Then that night Archie and Atlanta wanted to spend some quality time together so they went in Atlanta's room so they can share their love together while Herry and Odie were just standing there as Odie turned to Herry and said "So… want to play a video game one more time before our death?" and with that Herry has nodded and the two guys went downstairs to Odie's room.


	3. This is it

Here's the "before last" chapter- okay as for the french words- _fantôme_ is ghost; _jeunes adults _was already previously mentioned in the last chapter and _pour de bon_ is for good- now let me explain this in _my_ version Atlanta gets pregnant at the age of eighteen (I know I'm cruel) so here is a reason why it might be mentioned in this one and in the last one which will be an epilogue (there _might_ be a sequel from this fanfiction- anyhow...) and so yeah enjoy this; sorry for mistakes and all- if you find some that is...

* * *

Jay's body was buried right next to Neil and as if it didn't make the whole group of people who were at the funeral- but then they had thrown Theresa's ashes in a pond near a Michigan lake which has made her friends and family quite angry, they could've at least bring back the ashes and put it in a box so she can be buried right next to her lover. Gerald DeForest and his son Daniel now his only child came to Jay's funeral to support his friend Josie Athens, he has felt pain in his chest as he felt his cellphone vibrate but instantly shut it and has said to himself quietly "Phone call can wait; I'm here for my longtime friend Josie- and beside I'm sure my sweet little girl Theresa would have loved me to be there at her boyfriend's (to what I've heard from her friends) funeral." And then a tear has trickled down his cheek as he turned to see the _fantôme _of Theresa smiling back to him as her shoulder-length hair was blowing around her face and she whispered through the wind "Thank you for coming to Jay's funeral, daddy." And she has vanished in thin air as Gerald finally cried softly. Daniel was right next to his father as he witnessed seeing his sister's ghost talking to their father, he became pale at first but then he let a tear go down his cheek as a little hand tugged his military shirt as she said "Daddy why you crying?" and then Daniel laughed as he cried and saw that she has seen her aunt for the first time.

"Well you see my little princess the ghost you have seen was your aunt Theresa's," said Daniel as he stroked his daughter's cheek. "Oh you're Aunt Theresa and Uncle Jay would have been happy to meet you, Tamera."

Tamera just nodded as she hugged Daniel tightly as his thick moustache was scratching her forehead as he has let down those couple of tears on the top of her head as he didn't accept the fact that his little sister was gone _pour de bon_ and he saw that his wife was crying hard as she sobbed "I can't believe that I'm an only child, my two brothers that I have loved so much is dead." And then that was when the four friends has cried harder than usual and they have realized it minutes later.

The end of the funeral was quiet as they have left with remorse and depression, Tamera was following the four _jeunes adults_ as she timidly started to speak, "Hmm, hi… my name's Tamera, niece to Jay Simpson and Theresa DeForest."

They have turned around to face her as they have taken this by surprise; they saw that Tamera was a descendent of Jason. She looked at them as if she wanted to be part of her family and they quickly nodded as they each hugged her and she has smiled with glee as she waved them good-bye and went to join her parents as they smiled at her one more time before they went back to the brownstone.

* * *

It was starting to get dark as they all yawned but they had refused to go to sleep because they were scared they they'll never wake up again, they have stayed up to watch the ninth season of _The Simpsons_ but then again they were slowly falling asleep and then Odie has quietly closed the television and the dvd player as he said that he'll go relax and he could have seen in his remained friends' eyes that they were frightened for him but he just sleepily shook his head and went downstairs as Archie has wrapped an arm around Atlanta's waist and they have laid down on the couch as they both had a single tear running their eye and they have let them drop on their _visages_ and onto the pillow that their heads was resting- they were fearing for their remained friends' lives!

* * *

The young descendent of Odysseus was laying on his back as he slowly closed his eyes and suddenly started to doze off, the dream he was having was crazy it felt like if he was trapped but then once more he fell wide awake as tears slide down his cheeks, the cheeks that was burning as he felt extremely dizzy as he thought about his family back in Quebec City as he rubbed his temples violently as now he started to go nauseous- he was feeling all sort of things: there was once migraines to nauseous to a simple fever, he had a thought that Mila was behind this as he screamed to his ceiling as if Mila was there, "Mila would you stop this, this doesn't go nowhere!"

Mila than appeared as she felt that Odie was growing now a hard fever, close to a migraine- NO! Worse than a fever, it was now a sudden death as he started to choke blood and he started to shake as if he was possessed. Mila laughed evilly as he finally collapsed on the ground and let a tear escaped his eye one more last time before he finally died, she has seen his tinted brown eyes staring back at her coldly as if he already knew it was her who has killed him…

* * *

Herry was awoken by a jolt as he weakly turned around his face to see where he was, he stared at the familiar furniture's that was in the living room, he gave a sight as he has let tears down his face as he worries for Odie. He quietly crept down the stairs as he gently knocks on Odie's door but there was nothing and then he opens it and revealed the most horrified scene that he ever saw: Odie just laid on the floor which blood was around him… and then Herry just shuts his eyes as he has let out hot tears going down his face as he heard Hermes and Hera wept inside the room and then Hera has ordered Chiron to burn him like Jay it was too much for them and weakly Herry goes back to the living room as he wept making Archie and Atlanta wake up, Archie who turned to see Herry weeping has patted his shoulder as he asked, "What's wrong, buddy- don't tell me that Odie's dead?"

He has nodded as now the remained couple has cried their hearts out leaving out the silence… they have each walked in their rooms- except Archie couldn't take it anymore to sleep in the basement anymore so he went with Atlanta in her room to weep together.

Meanwhile Herry has suddenly the urge to go outside to stare at his best friends' scooter and he did as he crept passed Atlanta's room and went downstairs just to weep more from his best pal's death. He quietly was in front of the scooter as he was sitting with his laps crossed tightly and mourned more for Odie as his eyes as grew angry and will get one day a revenge on Mila: the demon with crocodile eyes and shark teeth. Then a _bang_ was heard until he realized it has shot his hip as he moaned softly and turned to see it was nothing more than Mila who was grinning at him as he growled deeply at her appearance.

"Well now… it's too late for you my strong boy." She has said with sweetness as she shot him in the hot with her finger, her finger was like a gun. Mila laughed with cruelty as Herry has went down as well, then Archie and Atlanta has rushed to see what was this commotion was about and saw that their friend was laying on the ground by choking blood and then he was gone as his face was turned to them as he pleaded to save him but it was too late his dark chocolate eyes was tinted and lifeless. They turned to Mila with hatred as they started to attack her which Mila was caught by surprise and collapsed on the ground as she smiled evilly and simply said, "I wouldn't do that if I were Atlanta, you're pregnant since two nights you should relax." And then with tears Atlanta has hissed at her "Oh shut up Mila, I don't want to hear nothing from you… you destroyed our friends!"

Then a nun has appeared from nowhere as she has sprayed some water on Mila as she screamed in pain and fell unconscious as she suddenly started to disappear and as she was gone the nun turned back to them as she smiled, "Mila's now gone you should return to your normal lives even though your friends is no longer with you."

"I want to know- who are you and why your voice sounds so familiar?" demanded Archie as he raised an eyebrow. The nun has chuckled as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You'll know by tomorrow afternoon when I'll visit you and your _fiancée_."

This has made Archie's eyes widen as both he and Atlanta looked at each other and then went to look at the nun but she was gone and both of them went to sleep in Atlanta's room as they were still weeping at Odie and Herry's passing.

* * *

"Now let me explain," started to explain the nun as she sated next to Archie and before she continued several people have entered the brownstone without knocking but they were far from being strangers, they were their dead friends' families as they looked at them with sadness and they wanted to ask Odie's parents and Herry's mother how they knew how their sons were dead and Stephanie Boyd has answered, "Gerald had a prediction of what was going to happen to our little boys and sadly they have died… at least sister _Alexandra_ saved you just in time before Mila could have killed you both." And with that Archie has turned to the nun who smirked and has pulled off her hood as it revealed her neck-length hair and blue-gray eyes, she had those sad eyes even though she pretended to unnoticed them and with tears Archie jumped in her arms as he cried while arms was wrapped around him while two other hands was placed on his shoulders.

"Why did you have to do this to me, Kate and mom and dad, hey Alexandra!" his voice was mixed between anger and sorrow as he was suddenly heartbroken of what his eldest sister has done to him, Kate and everyone in the room was crying even the little Joey was crying- even Tamera, Patricia and Arica were crying even the four of them were still pretty young.

Alexandra had glassy eyes as if she had let down a tear streak down her cheek, she was stroking her little brother's face, "Archie try to understand that I've followed that path… it was my destiny like you were meant to defeat…" as she whispered in his ear, "the god of time."

That has made Archie's eyes wide as he hugged her tightly and Kate was feeling the baby kick as Alexandra has chuckled, "I have a feeling that your daughter has given you a kick Kate- what's your daughter's name already? Oh yes… _Amy_."

"It's a girl- oh am I ever happy to hear this." Kate was full of joy as she hugged her brother and then with a puzzled look as she turned to her sister. "Wait you know all this… how?"

"Because as a nun I can predict things and… I know that Archie and Atlanta are going to have a little surprise in a couple of months, I know that their deceased friends' families are going to move closer to you guys and especially their families…" she was interrupted by a ghostly voice as all the people who were in the living room whisked their heads to face to Theresa as she has appeared from nowhere as she smiled at her family.

"I can manage this thank you sister Alexandra." Theresa was stern as she has said this and then continued with her gentle voice as there was also her friends' ghost behind her as they smiled at their families as this made their families cry and went to them. Neil was stroking his sister's cheek but it went through her cheek as he smiled weakly at her, "Melanie… my little sweetie, you'll be a fine woman in later years by the help of Archie and Atlanta… I'm sorry I won't be there to see you grow up." Then Melanie cried as she wanted him to hug her but he was transparent and sadly couldn't pick her up and his parents just rocked into each other's arms as they cried.

"Patricia my sweet little angel like Neil have said to his sister 'You'll be a fine woman' and that will be a thanks to Archie and Atlanta, Granny will be too weak to take care of you as you will live on with Archie and Atlanta." Herry was crying uncontrollably as he couldn't pick up his sister because he was transparent as it was the same scenario with Odie, Jay and Theresa as they have waved good-bye to them and left except for Theresa who said, "Like Herry said to Patricia, she'll live with Archie and Atlanta as something miraculous will happen to them in a couple of months- the rest Alexandra has told you…" and with that she has disappeared through thin air as this has made the families… including Archie and Atlanta cry like waterfalls as they will never forget them.

* * *

Five weeks later Archie and Atlanta couldn't stand to live in _this_ building anymore so they decided to call someone to destroy the brownstone but before the people have arrived to destroy the brownstone- Archie and Atlanta has saw the refrigerator open itself, they heard the laptop and television open by themselves and the television was switched to _American Idol_ as this was Theresa's favorite show and then they saw a book of Greek Mythology open by itself- and then they saw the mirror as Neil's face has appeared in it as he winked and them and that has made them get out as fast as possible by going to another building in New Olympia…


	4. Epilogue: The end?

And there we go this is how this will be the last chapter of this fanfiction: as for the two reviews that you see is **old** reviews from the old version of _Horror at the Brownstone_ so yeah- but anyways hope you'll love the _epilogue_ for it cause' there possibly _might_ be a "sequel" to it.

* * *

They were driving to the new place that they were going to live, all those five months they haven't found anything so someone has offered them a brownstone and they have accepted with kindness but when they have arrived to the final destination with Patricia, Melanie and Margarita they have gasped in horror as they weren't ready to face once more the building that was once destroyed but it looks like all those last five months well… _that_ person must have tricked them so they can once more stay in a place that breaks their heart.

Archie has helped Atlanta as the girls quietly closed the door of Archie's Toyota Matrix as their mouths suddenly dropped, tears has flooded down Melanie's cheek as Margarita just shook her head in disbelief as Patricia was just stunned and this has angered Archie to see that he and Atlanta have been tricked by _this_ person and Atlanta has wrapped her arms around her swollen abdomen as she stared worriedly at her fiancé, she has bitted her lip to not say anything when she knew he was angry.

"Ah… Mr. Anderson, what do you think of this new place that I have given you and your fiancée." The man with black hair that was greased back has said. "Isn't this quite the perfect place to fond a family… and I see that you're going to be a father soon."

"You are a bastard! This is the place where our friends have deceased- where we have made the constructers take down the _old_ brownstone down," has hissed Archie with his eyes getting watery, as his glasses were starting to get foggy. "Why did you have to trick expected parents…"

Atlanta has stopped Archie before it started to get more terrible and she quietly said to the man, "Please forgive him sir we are still emotional for losing our friends' months ago and I guess this place made us sad, anyways we'll love this place as much as it used to be prettier."

"Well… yes I can say so but don't worry it's more beautiful than it was before." Said the man with a boyish smile and then his eyes twinkled. "You won't be disappointed and I'm sorry about your friends."

Then as he was going to turn his back to let them show the new brownstone he has turned to them once more, "My names Mr. Judaic if you wanted to know- I am pretty sure the three kids will also have fun in this new brownstone."

"They are three of our deceased friends' little sisters and their parents suddenly went ill and were transported in a hospital in New Olympia so they can't take care of them anymore… and then the girl with the dark brown hair as you can see her granny's too old to take care of her or anyone else than her dog." Atlanta almost sobbed as Archie wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her and then the three girls went to cuddle against Archie and Atlanta. Mr. Judaic felt sorry for having done this to them but they will understand that this will be a perfect home for them and then they went in the hallway as it was more spacious and then they have turned to the living room: it was modern with a little touch of futuristic as they later saw the other rooms and they were also a little touch of futuristic.

"It's very nice I like it." Have said Margarita as she pulled a strand of her curled hair behind her ear and surveyed the place as she finally decided that it was going to be a _home_.

"I'll be alright with it and besides I can place a big mirror where the room used to be my brother's room," said the nine year-old Melanie as she did a messed up bun with her pink elastic that had a flower on it and she has sighted. "Though that brother would have loved this new brownstone… I am quite sure of it."

"Yes, I'm also sure of it, Mel." Archie have said as he hugged her tightly and released her as a weak smile has spread over his face. "So does the rest of them who's now in Elysian Fields- I'm sure they would have _all_ loved it."

"Brother's room?" have asked the three year-old Patricia with some hope in her eyes and that caused everyone to laugh as Archie and Atlanta nodded and after some hours of talking and all, they had the brownstone and quickly they have settled down.

* * *

They were all seated around the living room as they watched a movie and Archie made his hand fall softly on Atlanta's belly while she had a hand underneath her swollen belly and they have kissed on each other's lips and someone has fakery coughed and this has made the couple turn a little to Melanie and Margarita has glared at them and the couple both blushed and they parted a little as they were returned in their position as Archie smiled at Patricia and scooted a little so she can sat next to him and patted the empty space as Patricia has smiled and tried to climb but Archie had to help her and as she was finally seated he wrapped an arm around her.

"Patricia… our love, oh how we wished that your brother was there to see you grow up to be a strong woman." Archie said as he wiped away from his tears then looked at Margarita and then at Melanie. "You two are also our loves and- it's the same with you how we wished that your brothers were still there to see this."

"Look… even if my only brother that I had loved has died I'll still remember him… love him and will always cherished him," has said Margarita as her eyes were filled with tears. "This how I think about this and if there's his ghost that's probably going to show up I'll be ready to see him and not be… afraid."

"Gosh a conversation makes me asleep," have said Melanie as she rubbed her eyes and then when Melanie has said this Margarita has rolled her eyes at her.

"Mel you have said nothing until now," stated Margarita as she tugged her hair before letting them fall on her back again. "You haven't spoken-"

"Excuse me, I had to listen to your talking about the plans for your latest invention or whatever!" has interrupted Melanie with annoyance and which her voice was tired. Margarita gave her a glare as she sighted heavily.

"You were looking at yourself in the mirror that was in my closet that's what you done…" have said Margarita as she was still glaring at Melanie. "You were _also_ talking to yourself so that's the _reason_ why you're so tired, Princess Melanie!"

Melanie hissed like a cat would do as its claws would attack somebody, "Oh shut up…"

"Oh be quiet you two, it's supposed to be our first night together at our new brownstone so don't ruin this for us." Atlanta was growing tired already of their argument. "Margarita we'll send your sister to come and pick you up from San Francisco where she lives in a stuffy apartment with her boyfriend and daughter and you Melanie we'll send you to your old aunt where there's only small mirrors…"

That made the two girls shut-up and quickly apologized as Archie grinned at his fiancée as he whispered to her, "You aren't really planning to do this to the girls… right?"

"Nope but this was the only way to shut them up." And that chuckled Archie as he suddenly noticed that Patricia was slowly fallen asleep and with that Archie cradled her in his arms as she fell asleep instantly and with that Atlanta has shut the television and announced it was time to go bed as everyone else agreed and with that Margarita went in the basement as she quietly closed the door to go to the basement meanwhile Melanie was skipping joyfully until she reached her room and also closed the door quietly.

"Yup I think we'll enjoy it here," Atlanta said as she felt the baby kick and placed a hand on her stomach and then they have entered Patricia's room as the little child has stifled a yawn as she continued to sleep and Archie has placed Patricia in her little bed as she was snoring softly and she has smiled.

"Yes dear, we'll really enjoy it here." Archie smiled at Atlanta and then they have left the bedroom door open so they can hear Patricia's cries and so they have left their bedroom door too to see if Patricia will have a nightmare or not dreaming of her brother.


End file.
